hongkongbusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tseung Kwan O Line
The Tseung Kwan O Line is one of the eleven lines of the MTR system in Hong Kong. It runs from Hong Kong Island to the new town of Tseung Kwan O. The line is indicated with the colour purple. During the morning peak period, the Tseung Kwan O Line needs 15 trains in service to keep 2.7 minute intervals. It currently travels through seven stations in 15 minutes along its route. Route map History This line was planned to serve the new town of Tseung Kwan O (literally, General's Bay), and after being approved by the Hong Kong Executive Council on 20 October 1998, construction commenced on 24 April 1999. The line opened on 18 August 2002, and took over the train tracks running through the Eastern Harbour Tunnel from the Kwun Tong Line. Subsequently, the Kwun Tong Line was diverted to Tiu Keng Leng station on the new line. This line is the first MTR line with no track on viaducts. The portion of the line between Yau Tong and Po Lam has its concourses set on ground level or above, unlike other stations on the MTR network which have concourses underground. Trains at Yau Tong, Po Lam and LOHAS Park are also at ground level, but are completely covered to minimise noise to the surrounding development. The rest of the line has its tracks below ground level. Not all of the line was newly constructed. Quarry Bay station and the tunnels crossing Victoria Harbour had been in use for over 10 years by the Kwun Tong Line. Trains Originally, the MTR bought a batch of new trains to serve the new line, known as "K-Stock", jointly manufactured by ROTEM consortium (South Korea) and Mitsubishi (Japan). The purpose was for quieter travel and the energy of deceleration can be retransmitted to the train. However at the launch of the line, the original "M-trains" (G-Stock, H-Stock and Q-Stock) ran on the new line, while the new trains were transferred to the Kwun Tong Line for service until April 2010. Now, those new trains ran back on Tseung Kwan O Line while those original "M-trains" (G-Stock, H-Stock and Q-Stock) transferred back to the Kwun Tong Line. Stations This is a list of all the stations on the Tseung Kwan O Line. The colored boxes holding the station names represent the unique colour motif for the station. Notes * Proposed as part of the North Island Line project. According to this project, the Tseung Kwan O Line will take the Sheung Wan - Tin Hau section of the Island Line. Future development According to Rail Projects Under Planning 2000 released by Highways Department; in the North Island Line proposal, the Tseung Kwan O line will extend from North Point Station westwards to Tin Hau Station, and take up the western portion of the Island Line. See also * Transport in Hong Kong * List of areas of Hong Kong References External links *Success Story - Tseung Kwan O Extension Project, MTRCL, 2005 Category:MTR lines Category:Tseung Kwan O Category:Railway lines opened in 2002 hak:Tseung Kwan O Line ja:将軍澳線 zh-yue:將軍澳綫 zh:將軍澳綫